


Pleasure is all mine.

by Cophine_Supercorp



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, honeymoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cophine_Supercorp/pseuds/Cophine_Supercorp
Summary: Cophine smut.





	

Cosima's fingers is in Delphine's clit, pleasuring her. "Fuck you are killing me Cosima."

"You are kinda hot when you swore."

"Ah... Yeah right there, Faster."

Cosima is contiously in-outing her fingers, She's increasing her pace.

"b-baise moooi mon amour add your another finger."

Cosima adding her fourth finger, sucking Delphine skin in her mouth. Both are panting, Delphine's mouth is drying from panting.

"Ah ohhhh ahh Cosimaaaa ahh"

"Come on baby cum for me Cumm"

"I'm coming i'm coming merde faster baise moi."

Delphine is near of her climax when Cosima was roming her mouth near Delphine's jaw giving wet kisses, "Cum for me babe."

Delphine climaxed.

Cosima is resting side to Delphine, both are panting. Delphine mouth got dry, she's drinking water and swallow gulp slower. Admiring Cosima and thought 'Best honeymoon sex ever'

"I'm over yet." Cosima deminding to her wife.

"I'm not either, now come here I want to pleasure you."

Both are kissing again exploring each others skin. Some couples made in heavan and Some couples made by one moment which they falls for each other.

"I have a surprise for you and this best time if I use it" Delphine smirked.

"I know what that smirk."

Some couples made in heavan and some couples made by one moment who falls in love with your solmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why I wrote this :P


End file.
